


Silas Groves NSFW Alphabet

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: I guess the title is pretty self-explanatory...





	Silas Groves NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Silas Groves might seem a tough guy, but he never forgets about the aftercare. He’s very attentive, would always ask if you’re okay, wasn’t he too rough and so on. He loves holding you against his chest, stroking your hair and your spine up and down absentmindedly and kissing the top of your head, enjoying the warmth of your body, so soft and relaxed against his frame.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of their partners)**

Silas loves all of you, but pays particular attention to your hips and thighs. Maybe because sliding his hand under your skirt to stroke them feels so deliciously inappropriate it turns him on. He likes the soft skin of your inner thighs and how you purr and shiver as he kisses and gently nibbles on it. You try not to squeeze his head with your thighs too much when he’s going down you, but he actually loves it. He loves to make you lose control. It’s one of the hottest things ever in his opinion.

Kissing your neck is also something he’s very fond of. He knows you like it when he tickles you with his beard, so he does it all the time.

As for his body parts, Silas loves it when you stroke or kiss his chest, hold tightly onto his shoulders or even scratch them, and also he melts when you caress his hair.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum)**

Since the best way of protection those days was not to come inside, Groves would never do it, unless you are a married couple. Even in this case Silas would discuss it with you beforehand, and if you don’t feel ready for some reason, he would understand. This man is very responsible, and he realizes that having kids is actually a serious matter. But if all is fine, you’re husband and wife and you don’t mind having his baby – then he really enjoys coming inside you. It feels very intimate to him.

If he comes on your belly, he would always clean you up. He also enjoys it when you reach out to stroke him, helping him to get over the edge as he pulls out.

**D = Dirty secret**

Silas actually wouldn’t mind tying you to the bed or blindfolding you, or both. But only if you’re comfortable with it.

**E = Experienced (how experienced are they)**

He definitely has more sexual experience than you. He’s not very experienced in relationships, romance and stuff like that. But sex happened to him occasionally. Mostly because his military service is hard, he needed a release, he needed to forget about terrible things happened to him, about what he had done at least for a few hours and just feel some warmth. He never really got attached before he met you though. But still, he knows how to please a woman.

 **F = Favorite position**.

Sometimes he’s in the mood to take you from behind, but… He loves eye contact and he loves to see your face when you come. So his favorite positions are good old missionary one, or you riding him… Or both – he can just flip you on your back when you both are close.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

That’s not really about Silas – he takes sex seriously most of the time. But afterwards, as you lie in bed and talk – he can joke and laugh, absolutely content and relaxed.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Well, again – the times were different, people didn’t care about trimming and stuff. So… All is pretty natural down there. And yes, the carpet matches the drapes. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

Sex with you is always pretty intimate for him, because he really has feelings for you. Even if he gets a bit rough sometimes, in the end he would always pull you close for cuddles. As I said, he loves eye contact, which is already quite an intimate thing. Looking into your eyes, pressing foreheads, sloppy kisses on your lips and neck, pining your hands to the mattress entwining his fingers with yours – these little things make your sex really intimate.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He does it from time to time, but he’s not a fan of it, especially if he’s got you by his side.

And looking at you touching yourself would probably make him super horny in seconds.

**K = Kink (1+ of their kinks)**

Umm… can sex against the wall be considered as a kink? Because it’s absolutely his favorite thing, especially after a tough day – to pin you against the wall, holding your wrists tightly, and fuck you senseless. Groves loves being dominant and he likes to see you surrendering to him.

He also loves it when you praise him and tell him how good he makes you feel.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

He prefers doing it at home, doesn’t matter if it’s a bed, wall, floor or even kitchen table. A few times though you did it during your picnic at the lake. You went swimming and got a bit cold afterwards. His attempts to warm you up eventually got more intense and you ended up making love. As you both really enjoyed it, next time you did it there on purpose.

**M = Motivation (what really gets them going)**

He’s really attracted to you, and sometimes just watching you doing some random things not paying attention to him, like washing dishes, hanging out the laundry, cooking, or simply reading can make him feel horny. He likes how thoughtful your face is, how you tuck your hair behind the ear… He admires you at these moments and his heart starts beating a little faster at the thought that you are his.

Any displays of affection from your side can easily motivate him too. If you caress his hair and softly kiss the side of his neck – he’s all yours.

Wearing his shirt and nothing else is also an excellent way to turn Silas on. In his eyes you’re so sexy wearing it he would eat you alive. Or at least eat you out. Right now.

**N = NO (something they wouldn’t do/turn offs)**

There already was a lot of pain in his life, so Silas would never ever do anything that may hurt you. Even when he gets rough, he’s always aware of your reactions and would slow down if he notices something goes wrong. He totally would never slap or spank you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves both, but he’s mostly into giving. Seeing you writhing, moaning and panting beneath him is something he’d never get tired of. As I already said, he loves making you lose control. He enjoys it to the point he’d keep working on you through your orgasm to make you come again almost instantly. He’s quite skillful at this, because he’s observant. He notices your reactions, what you like best, memorizes, and uses his knowledge well.

As for receiving – he would probably never ask for it, but if you want to return the favor, he’d never stop you. At first he’s a bit too careful, trying not to gag you, not to pull on your hair too much and so on, but as you get closer he gets more relaxed, realizing that you actually enjoy seeing him losing control as well.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Can be both. To tell the truth, Silas has quite a high sex drive… He’s been a single man for too long, you know. So even if it starts slowly and softly, it may end up with faster, deeper, rougher thrusts… Not that you mind it though. You think Silas is just a perfect combination on roughness and tenderness.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Silas doesn’t mind quickies, especially if he hasn’t seen you for a while and grew impatient. But if it’s possible he prefers to take his time and enjoy your intimacy to the fullest.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He cares of you and doesn’t want to get you in trouble, plus he doesn’t want anyone except him seeing you naked. So sex on public is most certainly a no… Unless you provoke him. As for experiments, Silas is a pretty much traditional guy but if you want to try something, why not?

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

If he’s not tired and in the mood, he certainly can do at least 3 rounds. He recovers quite quickly and I already told you about his sex drive.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Well, I don’t think those days there was a big variety of toys :D Even if there was, Silas is still pretty traditional, as I already mentioned. Who needs toys if he’s got his mouth, his fingers and his cock to please you? But again, as it was mentioned, having you tied up and blindfolded is a rather inviting thing for him…

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He probably wouldn’t take much teasing from your side – he’d just grab you and have his way with you. When it comes to him teasing you, in general he’s not much of a tease. But sometimes he’s just in the mood to make you moan and beg.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Silas is not very vocal, just some grunts, sighs and quiet moans escape him, but man, you love the sounds he makes. There’s also that low groan through clenched teeth when he’s about to get over the edge, and you think his face looks incredibly sexy when he does it.

And yes, he is not very vocal himself, but he really loves to hear you. When he thrusts into you from behind, his favorite thing is to lean in and whisper on your ear, asking you how good it feels, and he wants to hear your moans and whimpers as an answer.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Usually Silas prefers to be quite dominant in bed, but sometimes when he comes home tired after an exhausting day, he loves you to take care of him. He lets you undress him slowly, push him on the bed, kiss and touch him the way you want, riding him and setting your own pace – you are welcome, he’s absolutely yours. However in the end, as he gets all hot and bothered he might flip you over and take the initiative. Honestly, you don’t mind that at all, it only means that your “treatment” worked well and your husband finally recovered. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Just a bit above average in length and rather thick… Nothing you could complain about :)

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It was already mentioned that Silas’ sex drive is pretty high. If you’re both absolutely free, he wouldn’t mind doing it several times during the day. But he is also good at controlling his emotions and instincts, so if you are for some reason not in the mood, he would never push on you.

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Before you met, Silas had big problems with sleeping. Nightmares, insomnia, heavy thoughts didn’t let him rest normally. With you by his side he finally started feeling calm, comfort and love; he became more in peace with himself and finally sleeps quite well. But still, normally it’s you who falls asleep first. Silas just loves to hold you close, watch your calm sleepy face, and listen to you breathing evenly. At moments like these he feels absolutely happy and blessed.


End file.
